


the sign says don't tap the glass

by doctorkilljoy



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Surprise Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: A late night rendezvous at a famous Chicago landmark leads to a steamy encounter.





	the sign says don't tap the glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/gifts).



> Thank you so fucking much to the people who should have talked me out of this and didn’t. Especially [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/pseuds/laudanum_cafe) whom I am mostly blaming for this. 
> 
> I'm supposed to be working on writing sexy stuff because I wanna actually try to get paid for it. Also I had this idea after watching videos at the Willis Tower Skydeck. Which I am totally gonna do that someday if I ever find myself in Chicago. Work is not beta read because I lack patience and the ability to ask for help. Title is from _Sunshine Riptide_ by Fall Out Boy.

Pete was giggling as they went up in the elevator, and it was making Patrick nervous. The whole situation was weird, and Pete wouldn’t tell him what the hell they were doing there. It was past midnight, and Sears Tower was supposed to be closed. He knew it was called Willis Tower now but old habits die hard.

He stifled a yawn and asked, “What are we doing here?”

“You’ll see!”

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened to the observation deck. It was eerie as most of the lights were off and no one was there. They hadn’t seen anyone since they were let in. Patrick frowned at Pete.

“Okay this is creepy,” he said, and Pete frowned right back.

“C’mon Trick! Look at this place! No one is here! It’s like we’ve got the city to ourselves!” He grabbed Patrick’s hand and dragged him over to one of the windows. They were overlooking the river, and the lights below them were actually kind of pretty. He looked at Pete, who was grinning at him.

“Are we on a date?” Patrick asked, and Pete nodded.

“I was feeling all romantic and shit so I rented out this place for the rest of the night. Surprise date night!” He grinned.

“We’re not sleeping here,” he replied, and Pete rolled his eyes.

“You’re no fun. C’mon! I wanna see the Skydeck!”

“The what now?”

But Pete was already dragging him to another part of the floor. Patrick saw signs that said “Skydeck” and wondered what that even meant. He found out quickly enough when Pete had tugged him over to the entrance.

“Absolutely not,” Patrick said.

“Please?” Pete whined, and Patrick shook his head.

“No! You want me to stand in a fucking glass box attached to one of the tallest buildings in the world? Fuck you!”

“It’s completely safe!”

Patrick scowled. “Horse shit. I heard about the glass cracking four years ago!”

“That was ONE TIME!” Pete shot back. “And no one died! No one was even hurt! They have safety measures! Here, I’ll prove it!”

He stepped into the glass box and started jumping up and down. Which of course made Patrick’s heart stop. He ran forward and grabbed Pete by the arm, saying, “Do you have a death wish?!”

“Kind of?” Pete said and grinned. “But I got you in here!”

Patrick rolled his eyes. But now that he was actually standing there, it wasn’t so bad. His brain reeled when he looked down, seeing the city beneath his feet, and he felt a little dizzy. He reached out and leaned against the glass and said, “Wow, that’s a fucking trip.”

“It’s cool though right?” Pete had stepped behind Patrick and wrapped his arms around him. He hooked his chin on Patrick’s shoulder and said, “Chicago’s beautiful this time of night.”

“Yeah so long as you’re not outside,” Patrick quipped and Pete snorted.

“Don’t be like that. Just… Look.”

So he did. Despite the hour, Patrick could see so many lights. Downtown looked like a city made of stars. And standing there made Patrick feel like he was floating in the heavens. He had to admit it, but Pete was right. It was beautiful, and it took Patrick’s breath away.

The gold lines of streetlights wove through the city, like veins in marble. And the white and red lights of cars were in constant motion. Even this late, the city was alive. He saw specks of pale blue and green in other office buildings and skyscrapers. Lonely offices where perhaps someone was working late or had forgotten to turn the lights off. Some buildings had their top lights done in rainbow colors for Pride. He could see so many little lights throughout the entire city that he’d never be able to count them all. They were solitary but bright, like diamonds.

He wished he could find the proper words for it. He was never the poet that Pete was, and he was usually fine with that. Patrick expressed himself through melodies and rhythm. But this made him wish he had even an iota of Pete’s talent for the written word, just so he could describe this moment. Above the city, he loved the most in the world, with the man he loved the most in the world.

Pete kissed Patrick’s shoulder affectionately, and it made him smile. A moment later, he placed a sensuous kiss against Patrick’s neck. It made him shiver, and he closed his eyes.

“Not here,” Patrick said, and he felt Pete grin.

“I told you we have the place to ourselves, and no one’s gonna see us all the way up here in the dark.” His hands were moving under Patrick’s shirt, one moving up to pinch a nipple and the other slipping into his jeans. “It’d be so hot.”

Patrick moaned, and opened his eyes. Pete sucked on his neck, and then he whispered dirty things that were going straight to Patrick’s dick. He turned his head and kissed Pete, who made a pleased sound. “Okay,” Patrick said. “But you better have lube.”

“Of course I do baby, never leave home without it,” Pete told him and Patrick rolled his eyes. Pete pulled his hands away, saying, “Strip for me.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Patrick asked.

“Fuck yeah.”

Feeling absolutely ridiculous, he began to undress. He took off his shoes and socks, having never found a sexy way to remove those, then slipped out of his jacket. He was going for his belt when Pete said, “No! Not like that! I said strip not just take your clothes off.”

“I’m not a stripper, Pete,” Patrick replied.

“This is so not sexy.”

Patrick gaped at him. “I am taking my fucking clothes off, HOW is that not sexy?! You want I should put them back on?”

“You could at least show some enthusiasm, man,” Pete pouted.

He rolled his eyes. “I am getting naked in a public place. Which even if there’s no one watching is pretty far outside my fucking comfort zone. That I’m even doing this is showing a lot of fucking enthusiasm so stop fucking complaining. And get your fucking clothes off I’m not doing this by myself!”

“Fiiiine. Bitchy bitchy.” Pete rolled his eyes as he began removing clothing.

Patrick took off the rest of his clothes, and stood there, covering his cock with his hands. Pete was naked too, but much more confident in himself. Pete was still working out several times a week. And his skin was beautifully darkened from playing basketball and soccer with his friends. It made his tattoos stand out more. In comparison, Patrick didn’t feel so great.

He could feel Pete’s eyes roving over his exposed skin, and it made him a little self-conscious. Maybe he wouldn’t have minded doing this as much if this were a few years back. He was thin and looked the best he’d ever looked in his life. But now he’d gained back some of the weight he’d lost and was chubby again. Not to mention he’d always been pale and not inclined to exercise or play sports.

Pete stepped closer and took hold of Patrick’s wrists. He moved his hands away, and Pete said, “Fuck you’re beautiful.”

“Shut up,” Patrick said.

“You are, you’re so fucking gorgeous and I’m so damned lucky to have you.” Pete kissed down from Patrick’s neck and had his hands on him again. Pete pressed him against the glass, touching him wherever he could reach. Patrick sighed as Pete knelt. He then yelped when he felt teeth nipping at his belly.

“Hey!”

Pete grinned up at him. “I couldn’t resist, I’m sorry. You look so delicious.”

“A cannibal,” he replied. “I’m married to a fucking cannibal.”

“A sexy cannibal,” Pete said.

“There’s no such thing as a sexy cannibal!”

He let out an exasperated sigh. “Patrick for fuck’s sake just let me fuck you the way I like to okay? And yes that’s gonna mean biting and telling you how God damn sexy you are.”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. Patrick knew he needed to stop thinking that way. Pete loved him and had loved him since he was a fat music nerd who hid out in his mother’s basement.

“You’re forgiven. Oh, hey.” Pete suddenly pulled away, and knee crawled to where he’d thrown his pants. He retrieved something from the pocket and handed it to Patrick. “Hold this for a minute.” It was a mini bottle of lube.

He didn’t have time to ask why before Pete was touching his dick. He’d been losing his arousal, but with Pete’s nimble fingers that changed fairly quickly. Patrick let his head thunk back against the glass, closing his eyes so he could get lost in the feeling. He felt a tongue swirling around the head of his cock, and he whimpered when Pete’s mouth pulled away.

There were kisses on his thighs, and Pete was talking again. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. And a genius, and so fucking talented. I’m so happy I was able to trick you into marrying me.”

“It’s not a trick if you ask me and I say yes you fucking tease,” Patrick told him.

“I totally hypnotized you,” said Pete, trying to hold back a giggle.

Patrick opened his eyes to see Pete standing up. They kissed, and Patrick took the opportunity to pinch Pete’s side, making him yelp. He smiled and said, “Gotcha.”

“Hey don’t be a dick.” He took the lube back, and then said, “Stand here. I want you to lean forward against the wall, hands on the glass.”

Instead of protesting, or making Pete work for it, Patrick did as he was told. He stared down at the city, but then turned his eyes to Pete’s reflection in the glass. He gasped when he felt Pete’s fingers teasing his entrance. He bit his lip to try to stifle himself, but then he felt Pete pressed against him.

“Let it out, Patrick,” he said, and God if that tone didn’t sound filthy. “They can’t hear you, but I wish they could.”

He moaned when Pete thrust a finger in, not wasting any time. It burned, but Patrick liked it. He pressed back against Pete’s finger and was rewarded with a second. He could feel Pete pouring more lube onto his fingers, and he was scissoring them inside of Patrick.

“Oh my God,” Patrick sighed.

“Yeah.” Pete kissed a trail from between Patrick’s shoulder blades all the way to the back of his neck. Never stopping his fingers as he did.

“Oh shit. Pete, I need you to--” But he didn’t need to finish the sentence. He was suddenly empty, and Pete’s hand’s were adjusting his hips. He pulled back a bit, so Patrick had to brace further against the glass. He heard Pete squirting the lube, and then with a brutal thrust, he was inside Patrick.

“Fuck,” said Pete. He had Patrick’s hips in a bruising grip, and he knew he’d have marks tomorrow. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Give me a minute?”

Pete paused, waiting for Patrick to give the go ahead. Once he’d adjusted a little more, Patrick nodded, and Pete was bucking his hips. It was hard and fast, and just this side of painful. Pete had an arm around Patrick’s torso and was licking and biting his neck. Patrick whined, trying to keep it from turning into a scream.

“I wish I could fucking tape this,” said Pete. “You’re so fucking sexy. I wish it was daytime so everyone could see me doing this to you. I’d fuck you in front of this whole city, show them how beautiful you are when you come.”

He didn’t respond with words, instead, he moaned. He wasn’t an exhibitionist like Pete, but the thought was enticing. “What would you do to me? If you could show others?”

“I’d strip you naked just using my teeth. I’d suck your dick until you come. Then I’d work you open with my tongue.” He licked the outer shell of Patrick’s ear.

“Andy, Joe, anybody could see,” he pointed out.

“I want them to. I want them to see what you look like when you’re tuckered out from being fucked so hard,” Pete said. His thrusts were getting more brutal, and his free hand was between Patrick’s legs, stroking him.

He gulped, and asked, “And then what? After you’ve worked me open?”

“I’d have you like this,” said Pete. “Bent over and facing the crowds while I fucked you stupid. They’d all see how fucking hot you are. And they wouldn’t be able to have you, because you’re mine.”

A hard stroke and a harder thrust made Patrick cry out. “Oh fuck!”

“Yeah, c’mon, I know you’re close,” Pete told him.

His vision was focusing in and out. One moment he’d see the city sprawl beneath him, the ned he was looking at Pete’s reflection. Patrick’s fingers curled against the glass, and he pushed himself back further on Pete. He was finding Patrick’s prostate with every thrust now, and it was making Patrick jolt.

“Oh God, Oh God,” Patrick groaned.

“Come for me,” Pete said, tightening his grip.

That was enough, Patrick came so hard the city lights blurred. He felt Pete come inside him, and they were both gasping for breath.

“Fuck, fuck,” Patrick said, and Pete pulled out, lowering him to the floor.

Patrick curled up with Pete, laying his head on Pete’s chest.

“That was intense,” Pete said and Patrick laughed.

“That’s a fucking understatement. I can’t believe I let you fuck me in one of Chicago’s most famous landmarks.”

“We should fuck under the Bean next. Or on top of it. We’ll work it out,” said Pete.

“You know the artist doesn’t like it being called the Bean, that’s not its name.”

“Yeah well, the artist is a dickbag so I’m gonna call it the Bean every chance I get. I hope I get to say it to his face someday,” Pete said, then kissed the top of Patrick’s head. “So did you enjoy surprise date night?”

Patrick smiled and kissed Pete. “Yeah, I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote this and I only regret it a tiny bit. Follow me on [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/) for posts by other people I find funny or I think are important. Or occasionally things I reblog with every intention of reading later then never do.


End file.
